


My FAM is more family than family

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baker Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan-centric, Character, Confused Park Chanyeol, Cute Bang Chan, Cute Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Insomniac Bang Chan, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Model Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Producer Bang Chan, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Park Chanyeol, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: Bang Chan calls Felix by mistake one stormy sleepless night in Sydney. Felix is the magic voice Chan needs and a friend. Follow their friendship and those of the friends as they grow together.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan & Kim Namjoon | RM, Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan & Zhang Yixing
Kudos: 11





	My FAM is more family than family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_onion_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_onion_04/gifts), [jeonghoism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/gifts), [UpsideofCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideofCrazy/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first Stray Kids fic! I'm still pretty new to the fandom, so except some mistakes or lack of knowledge about fandom memes or general knowledge etc. THIS WILL BE CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD- you have been fore warned^. Updates may be wonky. Please enjoy, leaves kudos, comments and suggestions. ♥️
> 
> Also gifted to my best friends and donesaeng's, Lixie and Jinnie. I love you too so much♥️

Felix groans when his phone begins ringing loudly on the coffee table. Picking it up (and slightly ignoring the fact that he doesn't know the number), he answers. "Hello? Who are you? Why are you calling me?" "I- I didn't call you... I was trying to call my landlord! Who are you? Did you kidnap him!?" "Mate, calm down. I don't even know who you're talking about. I'm in Korea, I've been living here for a while."

"Oh, sorry...." The person whispered, and Felix sighed, taking a sip of his soda as the boy (or whoever it was yawned). "It's ok. It was just a slight misunderstanding. I'll let you sleep now, and you can forget all about this." The line went silent, and Felix was about to hang up when a barely audible sniffle breaks the silence. 

"Hey... Are you crying? Why? Did I say something?" "I can't sleep. I really want to though." Felix sighs again, deciding to at least bore the stranger into sleep. Burrowing into his couch, he sings some song that his adorable friend Jeongin sings often. Koala, as Felix as decided to name the stranger, hums softly pulling a soft smile from Felix who switched into a different song. 

After more songs than Felix can be bothered to keep track of, only the koala's sleepy snuffles announce that he's firmly buried in sleepy. Felix hangs up, smiling as he leaves a voicemail letting the koala know he's very welcome and not to worry about accidentally calling. With that his phone is abandoned on the coffee table in favour of his Vegemite and butter on toast. 

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

Bangchan wakes up to the warm Aussie sun shining brightly through the living room windows. He doesn't remember leaving his bedroom to watch TV after another fruitless attempt at sleeping. Shrugging he decides to forgot it, and heads to the fridge, where he remembers that the electricity was out. Fishing his phone out of his sweater, he checks his call history and panics at the unfamiliar number.

He finally remembers what happened the night before after listening to the voicemail. He gasps as the supposed weight of the offense hits him, and begins rapidly pacing the floor.

"Bang Christopher Chan! Why did you call him!? And to make things worse you decided to cry cus you can't sleep!" Chan hissed, flopping onto the counter. Sighing he dragged himself back to the couch (yes, the idea of making some sort of 'breakkie' was important, but that could wait), and beginning a long apology text. Halfway though, his phone ran, startling him out of his thought process.

"Good morning, koala! I honestly wouldn't have called so earlier, but did you sleep well? Also if that text is a apology, don't bother. I didn't mind at all." "How did you-? And why are you calling me a koala?" "I was going to just text you, but I noticed the ellipses. And koala because it was getting hard to just call you stranger." "Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, it had to be embarrassing. And I probably wasted your time." 

"If I'd really minded, I'd have scolded you for interrupting my vegemite thoast and butter snack. Besides, it was nice getting to talk to someone Aussie while you were still awake." "Oh... Thank you, I guess. I slept really well. I hope I'm not interrupting your work?" "Technically, you are, became I'm supposed to be watching the cookie sheets in the oven. But even if someone wanted to scold me, they can't because I own the bakery. Random perks, I guess." 

"Oh! Maybe I'll try making some? Slice we're exchanging jobs... Uh, I'm a music producer. But the company I work for is in Korean. Which is perfect, because I never get yelled at if I'm sending stuff in at 2 am for me in the morning instead of sleeping." "Two of my friends are music producers, and the rest of us dance or sing, professionally or on the side. I'm Felix Lee by the way, or Yongbok. Just call me Felix though. I may have punched someone for calling me Yongbok a time or two."

"Bang Christopher Chan, Chan, Bangchan, Chris, whatever works." "Alright! Friendship level Sprout achieved! Oh no... Chan, I'd talk more. But I just realized I forgot the timer on the cookies, and these are for a event so they have to be perfect. Which means I have to seriously watch these cookies. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" "It was actually nice talking to you... I'll talk to you later too, Felix. Bye!"

Chan hangs up, heading back into his kitchen, pulling out bread and meat and assembling some sandwiches. Sending a quick text to his landlord, he padded into the living room to eat. He's happier today, now that he's made another friend. He hopes he'll never leave him. Later, he decides, he'll tell BamBam everything the new development. But for now he's content to watch the few birds outside and eat in silence.


End file.
